


Late Night Bus

by Alien_on_the_moon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_on_the_moon/pseuds/Alien_on_the_moon
Summary: Onze heure du soir et Taeyong est seul dans ce bus un peu pourri. Enfin pas réellement seul à vrai dire. Il ne sait pas encore qu'en décidant d'aider ce gosse perdu il allait forcer le destin et se retrouver face à des souvenirs enfoui depuis des années.





	

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et Taeyong était assis dans ce bus un peu pourri. Ouais il était carrément dégueulasse en fait. Pas qu’il soit une diva loin de là mais ce tas de ferraille n’avait clairement sa place que dans ce quartier un peu miteux et reculé, mal éclairé et puis glauque aussi, il fallait dire ce qui est. 

Taeyong était seul dans ce bus. Il était assis au fond, le regard fixe. Il en oublierait la présence du chauffeur. Ce dernier n’était presque qu’une machine, ne faisant qu’un avec le véhicule, ne parlant pas et ne montrant aucun signe de vie.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc était passé devant son arrêt une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tôt mais n’était pas descendu. Non, il n’avait pas pu descendre. 

Ce bus lourdement vide n’était en fait pas réellement vide. 

Sur un siège donnant sur la fenêtre droite et à peu près au milieu du bus se trouvait un petit garçon. Taeyong pouvait détailler son visage enfantin à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il devait être âgé de six ou sept ans maximum. Il avait encore ses joues de poupon et cette lueur innocente bien qu’un peu perdu qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. 

Le jeune homme l’avait remarqué après trois arrêts. Il était monté rapidement et seul, s’enfournant dans cette marée humaine qui était propre aux vendredis soir. Taeyong venait de finir son boulot, il avait mal partout et n’aspirait qu’à une chose : rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche, s’étirer et aller dormir. 

Mais ce gamin avait pourtant attiré son attention. 

Plus les minutes étaient passées et plus le mystère autour de lui s’était forgé. 

Que faisait-il là tout seul et à cette heure ? Qui pouvait être assez inconsidéré pour laisser ce gosse sans surveillance ? 

Si Taeyong avait eu pour première réaction de soupirer d’agacement et de se dire que ce n’était pas ses affaires, le temps s’était écoulé et il avait fini par surveiller l’enfant à distance. 

Qui sait quel malade aurait pu s’attaquer à lui ! 

Puis le bus s’était arrêté à l’arrêt de Taeyong. Ce dernier avait hésité longuement. Tellement que les portes se fermèrent devant son nez. Alors comme une évidence il retourna s’asseoir à sa place dans le silence ayant le regard toujours discrètement posé sur le mioche qui avait fait s’envoler ses derniers espoirs de repos bien mérité.

Il ne sortit pas non plus à l’arrêt suivant. Ni encore au suivant. Il ne se posait même pas la question. Son esprit était aussi silencieux qu’il l’était dans la vie courante. Taeyong parlait très peu et il aimait lorsque les autres humains qu’il côtoyait en faisaient autant. 

Les dernières personnes sortirent calmement du véhicule, laissant ce vide et ce presque silence prendre place. Et c’était ainsi que Taeyong avait fini seul dans ce bus pourri au beau milieu d’un des quartiers les plus craignos de la ville.

« Ceci est le dernier arrêt ! Veuillez descendre du véhicule s’il vous plaît. »

La voix féminine et inanimée venait de parler pour la dernière fois de la journée. 

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme n’eut pas le choix et descendit lentement du bus, enfournant rapidement ses mains dans les poches de son gros blouson bleu glace qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blanc neige.

Il fît quelques pas et à peine quatre mètres plus loin il s’arrêta. Il attendit encore quelques secondes puis se retourna en montrant bien son exaspération. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être là !

Et comme une douloureuse piqure de rappel, il le vit planté là. Il n’avait pas rêvé. Ce gosse était toujours bien seul et avait le regard toujours perdu. 

Mais quelque chose interpella Taeyong. 

Bien qu’il ait l’air perdu, l’enfant n’avait pourtant pas l’air d’avoir peur. De toute façon le jeune adulte n’avait plus le choix, maintenant c’était à lui de s’en occuper. Alors il soupira à nouveau en serrant la mâchoire puis parcouru rapidement les cinq mètres le séparant du garçon. 

« T’es perdu ? », demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Taeyong pouvait agir avec délicatesse mais il ne le faisait jamais. Dans la vraie vie, personne ne serait délicat avec cet enfant, alors autant le lui faire comprendre dès le plus jeune âge. 

« Oui », répondit le plus jeune en haussant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant certainement ce que lui voulait ce mec étrange aux cheveux blancs. 

« Tu sais où t’habites ? », continua Taeyong sur le même ton.

« Me rappelle plus. »

Quoi sérieux ?

« Vient. »

Taeyong se retourna et n’attendit pas le plus jeune avant de reprendre sa marche. Il se demandait vraiment comment et pourquoi il s’était retrouvé dans une situation pareille. 

Le trajet se fît silencieux. 

L’enfant l’avait rattrapé et devait désormais courir un peu pour ne pas se laisser distancer par ‘l’homme aux cheveux blanc’ qui semblait être pour lui une sorte de nouveau compagnon d’aventure. C’était ainsi qu’il voyait les choses de ses yeux d’enfant évidemment naïf et curieux.

Les minutes défilèrent, le froid de l’hiver était glaçant. Taeyong posa plusieurs fois ses yeux sur le plus jeune en essayant de déceler un quelconque claquement de dent ou autre qui aurait confirmé le froid chez lui mais il ne vit rien. 

Ce gosse respirait la santé ! Il n’avait même pas l’air fatigué à presque minuit. 

« Pourquoi t’as les cheveux blancs ? T’as pas l’air vieux pourtant ! T’es malade ? », demanda le plus jeune d’une voix assez aiguë.

« Non je ne suis pas malade, t’es bête ou quoi ? »

L’enfant plissa les yeux presque outré qu’un adulte lui adresse la parole aussi méchamment. 

« T’es mal poli dis-donc. »

« Tu vas arrêter de me juger oui ? Et puis t’es chelou ! T’as quel âge pour dire ‘dis-donc’ ? De toute façon je suis le plus vieux alors tais-toi et avance sale gamin. »

Sur ce, Taeyong accéléra à nouveau le rythme, obligeant le petit brun à de nouveau lui courir après. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ils avaient marché un peu plus d’un kilomètre et demi. Ils étaient enfin sortis de ce quartier peu fréquentable mais ils n’étaient clairement pas dans la partie la plus luxueuse de Seoul non plus. Qu’est-ce qu’ils pourraient y faire de toute façon ? 

Ils avaient à nouveau marché en silence. Taeyong aimait le silence. Oui il le chérissait autant qu’il le pouvait. Entre-autre parce qu’il était rare que le jeune homme qui vivait en plein centre-ville n’ait réellement droit à ce luxe. Du matin au soir sa vie était parasitée par tous ces sons moches et inharmonieux. 

Lui ce qu’il aimait c’était le silence ou la musique. 

Taeyong ralentit de plus en plus et finit par s’arrêter devant une supérette un peu délabrée mais tout à fait suffisante. Tant qu’elle était ouverte c’était ce qui importait. 

Le blanc de cheveux baissa la tête pour pouvoir poser ses yeux sur le jeune garçon. 

« Attends ici. Et ne parle pas aux inconnus. »

Le plus petit n’eut pas le temps de protester, le plus vieux avait déjà disparu dans ce magasin un peu trop lumineux au goût du gamin.

Il souffla et shoota du pied dans une canette de soda qui trainait là. 

Il la regarda s’éloigner et s’immobiliser. 

Il baissa la tête honteusement et rougit. Ce n’était pas comme ça que son frère l’avait éduqué. 

L’enfant marcha lentement jusqu’à la canette et la prise pour aller la mettre à la poubelle la plus proche. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong revint avec deux bols brûlants de nouilles instantanées dans les mains, une canette de boisson énergisante et un jus dans ses poches. Il alla s’asseoir sur les marches à l’entrée du magasin qu’il trouvait un peu trop lumineux -lui aussi-.

Il n’appela même pas son cadet et se contenta de poser sa nourriture ainsi que son jus à côté de lui.

« Mhhhh des nouilles chimiques !! », s’extasia l’enfant.

Taeyong plissa les yeux et grimaça, ses nouilles s’étant arrêtées avant d’avoir pénétré l’antre de sa bouche. 

« Des nouilles chimiques ? », demanda-t-il l’air jugeur. « Mais tu sors d’où toi ? »

Le plus jeune vint s’asseoir et enfourna les nouilles brûlantes dans sa bouche sans même considérer la possibilité de répondre à son aîné. 

A nouveau le silence se créa. Enfin un semi silence, le jeune enfant faisait beaucoup de bruit et avait l’air de mal se débrouiller avec ses baguettes. Taeyong leva les yeux au ciel mais passa outre, ayant trop faim et n’aimant de toute manière pas parler. Surtout à un gosse. 

Surtout à un gosse aussi bizarre !

La fin du repas arriva et Taeyong se fit arracher le bol en plastique des mains par le gamin qui alla la jeter à la poubelle avec le sien. Bon au moins il était serviable.

Le jeune adulte ouvrit sa canette et l’enfant perfora son jus avec sa paille jaune.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis face à la route, buvant leur breuvage et fixant silencieusement un point sur le macadam. Ils étaient repus, déjà un peu somnolent. Il faisait toujours froid mais moins que ce qu’avait prévu la météo. Taeyong réprima tout de même un frisson avant de reprendre la parole. 

« T’as vraiment aucune idée d’où tu habites ? », demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs d’un ton bien plus posé que jusque-là. Avoir le ventre plein devait jouer en sa faveur. 

Le plus petit secoua la tête de droite à gauche en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Peut-être commençait-il à s’inquiéter. Il se faisait tard, que dirait son frère. Enfin ce n’est pas comme s’il avait eu le choix. 

Taeyong remarqua le changement dans le comportement du garçon. Ce gosse qui jusque-là avait été très mature, commençait peu à peu à doucement se laisser envahir par des émotions auxquels Taeyong ne voulait pas avoir à faire face.

« Tu t’appelles comment ? Et tu as quel âge ? », demanda-t-il la voix grave mais un peu plus douce et chaleureuse.

« Je m’appelle Jeno et j’ai sept ans », répondit le plus jeune. « Et toi ? »

Taeyong ne s’attendait pas à cette question mais se dit que c’était tout de même légitime de lui aussi se présenter. 

« Je m’appelle Taeyong et j’ai vingt et un an. »

« Oh t’es plus vieux que mon grand frère ! Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t’as des cheveux blancs. », répondit le jeune de manière dubitative. 

« Tu veux bien arrêter avec mes cheveux ? Je te parle moi de ta façon de parler de coincé ? »

Le cadet fit la moue. 

« T’es vraiment un méchant hyung, Taeyong hyung ! »

« C’est bien, maintenant que tu le sais je vais pouvoir m’acharner encore plus sur toi ! », dit-il avec un air faussement mesquin qui fit rire le plus jeune. 

Taeyong ricana avec lui et lui sourit. S’il voulait trouver la maison de ce gamin il allait devoir se la jouer en finesse. D’abord, il fallait le mettre en confiance.

« C’est ton frère qui s’occupe de toi ? »

« Oui ! Il est trop génial mon hyung, il est super fort et il s’occupe super bien de moi ! »

Taeyong attendit quelques instant avant de continuer. Si son frère était si cool, pourquoi l’avait-il laissé seul ainsi ? Il fronça les sourcils. 

« Et … Tu étais aussi avec lui quand tu t’es perdu ? »

Le plus jeune se retourna vers le blanc de cheveux avec un visage assez neutre mais surtout énigmatique. Ce garçon était entouré d’un mystère qui commençait à vraiment intriguer Taeyong. 

« Oui on était ensemble, on cherchait papa dans les bars. On rigolait trop ! Mon hyung est super drôle, pas comme toi », dit l’enfant en rigolant un petit peu. Taeyong lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il attendait qu’il continue son histoire. « A un moment des amis de mon hyung que je connaissais pas sont arrivés. Et puis hyung m’a dit de rentrer dans le bus et qu’il viendrait me chercher plus tard. », ajouta-t-il toujours avec un sourire innocent.

Le sourire de Taeyong lui s’était effacé aussi vite qu’il était apparu.

« Mais il n’est pas venu, je pense que ses amis ont dû lui demander de rester plus tard », dit-il l’air déçu en buvant à nouveau son jus et en baissant un peu la tête. 

Taeyong posa sa main sur le petit crâne du gamin et regarda autour de lui. Cette histoire lui semblait vraiment bizarre. Mais il n’avait pas du tout envie d’aller à la police. Il ne savait que trop bien comment le garçon serait traité. Il n’en n’était pas question. La première chose à faire était de retourner à l’arrêt où Taeyong avait vu l’enfant monter dans le bus. Il aviserait après. 

« Bien ! On va encore un peu marcher Jeno, si on est chanceux on tombera peut-être sur un bus dans les quartiers du centre-ville ! »

Jeno prit sa brique de jus et la canette de Taeyong et courut les jeter. Décidément, ce garçon était bien élevé et toujours plein d’énergie. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Le blanc de cheveux et son nouvel ami descendirent du bus en rigolant tous les deux. Taeyong sentait qu’il tombait peu à peu dans un piège, il s’attachait déjà trop au plus jeune si atypique et étrange. 

Il était trop mature, il s’exprimait trop bien, était trop poli si tant est qu’on puisse être trop poli. Si c’était son frère qui l’éduquait, Taeyong avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à croire qu’il ait pu laisser son petit frère dans une telle situation. Quelque chose s’était passé mais quoi ?

« Tu vois c’est là hyung !! », dit Jeno en pointant une rue sombre un peu plus loin. 

Ils se trouvaient en plein centre-ville, dans une grande avenue commerçante encore assez remplie et très lumineuse. C’était la période des fêtes alors il y avait encore plus de décoration qu’à l’accoutumée. 

Il était presque une heure du matin et les gens n’avaient pas encore décidé de déserter la ville, c’était mieux ainsi, ne serait-ce que pour Jeno. Ce dernier pointé de doigt une ruelle perpendiculaire et non-éclairée. 

Le plus vieux pris la main du petit brun et le tira jusque-là. Lorsqu’ils se stoppèrent Taeyong fronça les sourcils. Quelques poubelles étaient renversées mais sinon rien à déclarer. Il ne voyait pas le fond de la ruelle parce qu’elle s’étendait trop loin. 

« Hyung il est où mon frère ? », demanda Jeno non pas par naïveté, mais bien par inquiétude cette fois. 

« Je ne sais pas Jeno… Il est peut-être venu te chercher à l’arrêt de bus où je t’ai trouvé… S’il ne t’a pas vu il est peut-être allé à la police », répondit Taeyong qui ne voyait pas l’intérêt de mentir à cet enfant plus perspicace que la normal. 

« Je … Je sais comment rentrer chez moi d’ici. C’est pas loin, mon hyung me dépose toujours à pied à l’école le matin… », dit le cadet l’air de moins en moins sûr de lui.

Taeyong le regarda et lui sourit gentiment pour le rassurer.

« Je te fais confiance et je te suis alors ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis là, et je suis au moins deux fois plus fort que ton hyung ! », rajouta-t-il en jouant les prétentieux. 

Jeno rigola mais lui dit que personne n’était plus fort que son frère. 

Taeyong espérait réellement que ce garçon soit fort. Parce qu’au vu de la situation et des poubelles éventrées au sol, il était clair que ce n’était pas des amis qu’avait vu le garçon, mais plutôt des gars avec qu’il s’était battu. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Le silence avait repris sa place. Les deux garçons marchaient main dans la main, ils s’étaient un peu écarté de l’avenue décorée et se trouvaient dans un quartier à building. Certains plus beaux que d’autres. Les différentes classes sociales devaient s’y côtoyer. 

Jeno le guida avec plus de confiance que prévu vers l’un de ces immeubles. Celui-là était l’un des plus piteux au grand regret de Taeyong. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie de Jeno. 

Son père trainait dans les bars, le petit brun avait certainement l’habitude d’aller à sa recherche avec son grand frère, n’ayant pas entendu parlé de « maman », Taeyong songea qu’elle était soit morte soit qu’elle avait disparu. Ils devaient sans doute vivre à trois, avec un père alcoolique et un grand frère qui l’éduquait et s’occupait de lui. 

Un grand frère porté disparu. 

Taeyong grimaça intérieurement, il devait essayer de rassurer le plus jeune. Ce dernier se plaignit de ses douleurs aux pieds. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui proposa de s’asseoir devant les portes de l’immeuble et c’est ce qu’ils firent. 

« Bien… Où est-ce qu’il pourrait être… S’il ne t’a pas vu il est soit allé à la police, soit il est revenu ici, soit il t’a cherché dans le quartier autour du terminus… », marmonna Taeyong plus pour lui-même que pour l’enfant qui s’endormait à moitié sur lui.

« Hyung j’ai froid… Je suis fatigué… J’ai mal aux pieds… », chuchota Jeno les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur le bras du plus vieux. 

Ce dernier le regarda avec de plus en plus d’inquiétude. Mais où pouvait donc bien être passé son grand frère ?

Le blanc de cheveux décida d’écrire un mot sur une feuille du calepin sur lequel il écrivait ses raps et alla poser sur le sol en face de la porte d’entrée de l’immeuble. Son adresse y été notée ainsi que la confirmation qu’il avait bien trouvé le petit Jeno.

« T’inquiète pas Jeno, on va rentrer et aller dormir… Je retrouverai ton grand frère demain », chuchota Taeyong l’air pensif, parlant à nouveau plus pour lui que son nouvel ami. 

Il soupira en regardant à nouveau autour de lui. 

C’était mal parti. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Deux heures trente-deux du matin. 

Jeno s’était endormi sur son dos. Taeyong marchait depuis plus de trente minutes. Il ne se pressait pas, il réfléchissait. Il avait de plus en plus froid aussi, mais il n’y pensait plus trop. 

Sa soirée avait pris une tournure qu’il n’aurait jamais pu prévoir. Il soupira. 

Il tourna au coin de la rue et pu enfin apercevoir son immeuble une dizaine de mètres plus loin. 

Il entra dans le couloir sans avoir besoin de déverrouiller la porte. 

Il monta lentement les escaliers, commença à chercher ses clés, il s’arrêta devant sa porte et l’ouvrit à une main. Il entra dans cet appartement silencieux. C’était rare. Ses voisins devaient faire la fête quelque part. Tant mieux au final. 

Il déposa doucement le jeune enfant sur son canapé, il lui enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, il le coucha et lui appliqua une couverture. 

Il s’assit au sol et s’adossa au canapé. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil gamin, Taeyong aussi était crevé. Il devrait déjà être dans son lit, ses pieds et ses mains n’auraient pas été gelées, ses yeux n’auraient pas été gonflé de fatigue. 

Mais l’enfant s’était retrouvé sur sa route et Taeyong n’avait pas confiance en cette société. Si lui ne l’avait pas aidé qui l’aurait fait ? 

Le blanc de cheveux papillonna des yeux quelques instants mais se ressaisit vite. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler. 

Il se leva douloureusement et tangua jusqu’à la cuisine, sachant malheureusement qu’il n’allait pas avoir son quota d’heure de sommeil cette nuit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trois heures quarante-cinq. 

Taeyong en était à sa troisième boisson énergisante, ce qui était pour le moins déconseillé. Il y était presque accro alors il se l’autorisait sans aucune vergogne. Jeno avait eu l’air de faire quelques mauvais rêves mais le plus vieux n’avait fait que regarder de loin. C’était peut-être un gamin mais Taeyong n’allait pas en plus le réconforter lorsqu’il faisait des mauvais rêves, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. 

Il venait de finir de ranger son appartement. Il avait un problème avec la propreté et le rangement, un réel problème ! Maniaque sans aucun doute, doublé d’une mysophobie parfois très marquée bien que la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux de tous. 

La situation dans laquelle il s’était mis l’avait empêché de dormir et il avait finalement décidé de complètement réorganiser son intérieur. Maintenant que c’était fait, il prit le chemin de la salle de bain, mourant d’envie d’une bonne douche chaude et relaxante.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

L’eau brûlante s’écrasait puis ruisselait sur son corps tendu. Il s’enfermait dans l’obscurité, les yeux fermés, la lumière éteinte, enfin pas le petit néon au-dessus de son évier. Pas de silence mais le son reposant du liquide projeté sur sa peau et sur le carrelage de la baignoire. 

Ses cheveux collaient son visage, il sentait l’eau chaude couler sur ses paupières puis sur ses joues et ses lèvres entre ouvertes pour pouvoir respirer. 

Les seuls instants où Taeyong se sentait mieux que sous la douche était lorsqu’il dansait. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus pu s’enfermer dans une salle de danse, la musique à fond et le corps courbaturé, presque en flamme. Non, Taeyong n’avait pas une salle de danse personnelle, il avait quitté son école de danse deux ans plus tôt et à vingt et un an il devait penser à oublier ses rêves d’enfance. Ca l’avait aigri. Il ne vivait que pour la danse à l’époque, la danse et le rap. 

Il ne se faisait pas d’ami autre que des danseurs qu’il respectait. Ils étaient littéralement les seules personnes qui étaient autorisés à entrer dans sa vie. Et pour dire vrai ils n’étaient que trois à avoir réussi l’exploit. Non… Ils étaient quatre. 

Taeyong entendit quelque chose frapper dans le salon. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent subitement. Il éteint l’eau et resta immobile. 

Il entendit à nouveau les bruits sourds.

Son cœur s’emballa. Il sortit rapidement de la douche, se frotta à peine les jambes quelques secondes avant de passer un jogging sans prendre le temps de mettre de sous-vêtement. 

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et alla jusqu’à la porte d’entrée alors qu’une nouvelle rafale de coup se faisait entendre. 

Taeyong ouvrit en vitesse, à moitié nu et un peu essoufflé. Son visage fût d’abord marqué par la surprise, pouvant détailler un jeune homme d’à peu près son âge, le visage gonflé voir presque défiguré.

Taeyong dégoulinait, ses cheveux blancs goutaient toujours, sa peau fumait encore en souvenir de la douche brûlante sous laquelle il se détendait encore une quinzaine de secondes plus tôt, le courant d’air qui venait du dehors le fit violement frissonner et il sentit même ses tétons se durcir. 

Génial ! 

Et puis pourquoi ce garçon le regardait-il ainsi ? Il avait l’impression que l’autre le connaissait tellement il beuguait. Ou bien peut-être était-il en train de le mater ouvertement ! Taeyong n’avait en effet pas à se plaindre de son corps. Ou peut-être le regardait-il bizarrement parce qu’il était trempé…

« Euh… J’imagine que tu es le frère de Jeno ? », demanda Taeyong, la main toujours posée sur la porte ne voulant pas non plus laisser entrer n’importe qui. 

A ses mots le garçon sortit de sa contemplation. Dans ses yeux se réveilla l’inquiétude qui l’avait animé toute cette soirée. Il poussa un Taeyong encore mouillé et courut au chevet de son petit frère quelques mètres devant lui. 

« Oh mon dieu Jeno ! Mais ou-est-ce que tu étais passé non d’un chien ! Je suis tellement désolé… Pardonne moi ! », disait le garçon en prenant l’enfant dans ses bras.

Taeyong regarda la scène de loin, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’avait pu ressentir le hyung de Jeno. Et puis en le voyant serrer son petit frère ainsi, le jeune adulte de vingt et un an ne put s’empêcher de se sentir amer. 

Il ferma la porte un peu trop fortement ce qui finit de réveiller le gamin de sept ans. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux et sourit naïvement en voyant qu’il était dans les bras de son grand frère. Il lui dit qu’il était heureux de l’avoir retrouvé, mais trop fatigué par cette nuit harassante, il se rendormit presque automatiquement sans avoir même réalisé l’état du visage de son frère. 

Le plus vieux lui fit un dernier câlin avant de le redéposer et de remettre la couverture sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l’enfant. Il n’y croyait toujours pas. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait cru ne jamais pouvoir retrouver Jeno. 

« Je peux savoir quel imbécile peut perdre son petit frère de sept ans dans le quartier le plus chaud de la ville ? », lâcha Taeyong avec agacement et presque dégoût. 

Il était parti chercher un t-shirt qu’il avait passé et directement trempé. Il avait aussi remis un boxer.

Le nouvel arrivant se retourna vers lui et ça frappa à nouveau le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Son visage était méconnaissable bien que Taeyong ne puisse pas juger de à quoi il ressemblait avant de se faire ainsi frapper au visage. 

Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée tout comme la supérieure, son œil gauche était gonflé et bleu, ses deux fossettes étaient dans le même état pitoyable et un peu de sang avait séché en-dessous de son nez. 

« Tu veux le traumatiser à lui sauter dessus avec cette tronche ? Sérieux on dirait que tu t’es fait rouler dessus par un camion de poubelle ! », Taeyong se montrait de plus en plus blessant, mais c’était tout ce que méritait le plus jeune. 

Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour se cacher le visage, et puis il avait honte, il ne pouvait pas affronter ce regard noir et perçant. Ce regard d’une lourdeur insupportable, cette noirceur qui le jugeait et le rendait si faible. Ces yeux reconnaissables entre tous lorsqu’il vous avait un jour regardé avec autant d’ardeur.

La vérité était qu’il se sentait déjà assez mal sans qu’en plus l’autre ne lui fasse la morale. 

« Aller vient te nettoyer, tu fais vraiment peur mon gars. », ajouta le plus vieux en montrant bien son énervement et en lui tournant le dos. 

C’était clair, Taeyong ne voulait même pas poser son regard sur lui.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

« Aïe ! »

« Quoi ? », s’énerva Taeyong. « En plus d’être un irresponsable pathologique t’es une chochotte ? »

Le plus jeune souffla d’exaspération en continuant de se nettoyer le visage pendant que Taeyong lui s’attelait à la tâche sur le bas de son dos. En effet, le grand frère de Jeno s’était éraflé et coupé à plusieurs endroits et il ne tenait pas à se chopper une infection. 

« AÏE ! Mais tu le fais exprès ! », s’exclama le plus jeune en s’offusquant. 

Il tomba sur le regard noir de Taeyong dans le reflet du miroir et après l’avoir soutenu quelques secondes, il se résigna à nouveau non sans montrer qu’il ne comptait pas jouer au bon petit chien-chien encore longtemps. 

Ce silence qu’affectionnait tant Taeyong réapparu pour son plus grand bonheur, et au plus grand malheur de l’autre. C’était lourd comme ambiance. Se faire juger par ce garçon, surtout lui, ce n’était pas juste gênant, c’était aussi et surtout pénible. 

« Pourquoi tu n’es pas allé à la police ? », demanda l’inconnu avec nonchalance, voulant certainement montrer que lui non plus n’était pas spécialement heureux d’être là.

Taeyong releva à nouveau le visage vers le miroir pour venir pénétrer le regard de l’autre avec ses belles iris noires. 

Il le regarda mais ne répondit pas.

« Génial, le sauveur de mon petit frère est un abruti qui ne sait pas parler si ce n’est pour m’insulter ! », ajouta avec un rire sacastique. 

Taeyong appuya sur sa plaie un sourire faussement honnête. 

Le plus jeune jura sous la douleur. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier. 

« Aish t’es vraiment un gamin ! », se plaignit le frère de Jeno. 

Taeyong aurait tout de même aimé savoir comment il s’appelait. Mais il n’avait pas changé en quelques heures, il n’aimait toujours pas parler, à qui que ce soit, ce n’était simplement pas comme ça qu’il fonctionnait. Si avec Jeno il s’était rapidement ouvert c’était uniquement parce que c’était un enfant spécial, hors du commun. Il parlait trop bien, il était trop bien élevé, il n’avait même pas besoin d’avoir besoin de son aide à vrai dire.

De toute façon il n’avait pas besoin de connaître son nom, le matin venu il repartirait avec Jeno et il n’aurait plus jamais à le voir lui et sa sale face d’infirme en sang et toute gonflée.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

« J’ai fini. Prends une douche il y a des essuies dans l’armoire ». 

Simple et concis. 

Le plus jeune remit le bord de son t-shirt en place, là où Taeyong l’avait un peu enlevé pour le nettoyer. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le miroir des yeux. Son propre visage aussi meurtri le fit grimacer. Lui qui habituellement se savait beau et charismatique, là pour le coup il faisait moins classe. 

« Oui chef ! », répondit le plus jeune distraitement, détaillant toujours son reflet. 

Taeyong sortit après avoir roulé des yeux et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit rapidement l’eau de la douche commencer à couler décida de marcher jusqu’à sa chambre, histoire de trouver un jogging pour son invité surprise. 

Il en trouva un noir et revint à la salle de bain, ne se déclarant même pas avant de rentrer. 

Exactement au même moment, l’inconnu avait commencé à retirer son t-shirt et ayant le visage caché il ne se rendit même pas compte que Taeyong était entré. Le blanc de cheveux sans pouvoir se contrôler laissa librement son regard intéressé se balader sur l’abdomen si attirant du plus jeune. 

Oh il se serait frappé pour avoir ainsi « violé » l’image du garçon. Pour ne même pas avoir pu se tenir, se contrôler. Etait-il réellement devenu cet être guidé par ses pulsions sexuelles ?? 

Il se maudissait mentalement lorsque ses yeux dilatés se posèrent sur ‘ce’ détail qui changea tout.

Mais…

« C’… C’est impossible », susurra-t-il si bien que l’autre ne l’entendit même pas. 

Le plus jeune finit de se déshabiller et sursauta. 

« Putain ! Tu m’as fait peur ! », dit le brun en soupirant de soulagement et en faisant un peu la moue.

Taeyong restait bloqué. Ses yeux n’avaient pas bougé de cette minuscule caractéristique unique qui ne pouvait pas se trouver là. C’était impossible ! Non ? 

Puis ça lui apparut comme une évidence. 

Je suis con ! Putain qu’est-ce que je suis con ! 

« Euh… Taeyong ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes planté ainsi ? Quoi c’est mes abdos qui te mettent dans cet état là ? », demanda l’autre en se moquant un peu. 

Il baissa son pantalon avant d’aller vérifier si l’eau était à bonne température ne se formalisant pas trop du regard appuyé du plus vieux.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir donné mon nom… », dit Taeyong la voix grave bien que basse. 

Le garçon aux cheveux bancs le vit s’immobiliser, voir même se crisper. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et n’avait pas l’air d’humeur à se retourner. Ils attendirent là, immobile pendant quelques instants.

« Euh j’… Je … », bafouilla le brun en se retournant lentement avec beaucoup d’hésitation. 

Taeyong transcenda ses yeux. 

« Je… », continua l’inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

« Jaehyun… », arriva à peine à sortir Taeyong. 

L’autre baissa instantanément les yeux en rougissant violemment. Il pouvait toujours entendre l’eau s’écouler, c’était la seule chose qui brisait le silence qui se forma entre les deux.

En quelques secondes toute la situation avait changé, il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, alors au lieu de ne rien faire et rester planté là il osa lui poser la question.

« Comment as-tu su ? », demanda le brun avec une certaine gêne mais ne se décontenançant pas non plus. 

Il dû attendre un long moment avant que Taeyong ne se décide à lui répondre. 

« Le grain de beauté. », lâcha-t-il d’une voix froide et cassante. 

La seconde d’après Jaehyun entendit le son de la porte claquer ce qui le fit sursauter. Il remonta le regard vers elle les yeux curieux. Il était seul.

« Bon… »

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Combien de chance avait-il de tomber sur le petit frère de Jaehyun ce soir là ? Etait-ce une vaste blague ? Est-ce que c’était une caméra cachée ou une connerie du genre ? 

Et puis depuis quand Jaehyun avait-il autant de musclé ? PIRE ! Depuis quand le dépassait-il ?? 

Comment aurait-il pu le reconnaitre ! Il avait le visage tout boursouflé, la puberté avait eu l’air de bien fonctionner sur lui et en plus son dongsaeng ne lui avait jamais parlé d’un petit frère.

Il était sur le point d’imploser. Il était d’abord énervé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et que Jaehyun ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt qui il était réellement. 

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, Taeyong comprit pourquoi Jaehyun l’avait regardé aussi bizarrement lorsqu’il lui avait ouvert la porte une trentaine de minutes auparavant. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était à moitié et à poils et tout cru, il l’avait bel et bien reconnu. Peut-être les deux finalement. Taeyong grimaça de gêne. Oui de gêne.

Le blanc de cheveux était énervé mais il était surtout très nerveux, ça pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ni comment se comporter. Ca faisait deux ans qu’il avait vu son dongsaeng et il pensait franchement qu’il ne le reverrait jamais. 

Tous les souvenirs qu’il avait avec lui semblait remonter à la surface et ça lui retournait tous les organes du corps. Le plus jeune allait bientôt sortir de la salle de bain, ce n’était plus qu’une question de minute. 

Oh il savait parfaitement être froid et cassant, il l’avait encore prouvé avant de s’enfuir de la salle de bain. Néanmoins Jaehyun connaissait le Taeyong qu’il était bien des années plus tôt, en plus le plus jeune n’avait pas un caractère de peureux. Autrement dit, c’était mal parti. 

Le blanc de cheveux entendit la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir ce qui eut pour effet de directement accélérer les battements de son cœur. 

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu’est-ce que je fais ?

Il se leva d’un coup et courut jusqu’à la cuisine, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux histoire d’un peu s’arranger.

Mais s’arranger pourquoi putain de merde ?! J’essaye pas de l’allumer non d’un chien !

Il se mit à refaire sortir de la vaisselle des placards et à la mettre dans l’évier pour la relaver. Il devait le faire depuis une semaine alors pourquoi ne pas la faire à quatre heure du matin ?

« T’es toujours aussi maniaque… », dit Jaehyun sous le ton à l’aise et pas surpris du tout. 

Taeyong ne se retourna pas. C’était une bonne idée en fait de faire la vaisselle ! Il n’avait même pas à regarder le plus jeune. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. D’excitation ou de nervosité ? Ses jambes semblaient un peu chancelantes aussi. 

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive putain ! Reprends-toi Taeyong !

Jaehyun pouffa, Taeyong n’avait déjà pas l’habitude de beaucoup lui répondre quelques années plus tôt mais là il dépassait toutes ses prédictions! Et puis quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ça le titillait beaucoup. 

« Ca te dérange si je te choppes un t-shirt ? Tu m’as donné qu’un jogging et j’ai un peu froid à moitié à poil ! », plaisanta Jaehyun en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. « Je sais que mon corps est plus attirant qu’avant mais c’est pas une raison pour faire de moi un esclave sexuel ! »

Taeyong se crispa légèrement et il haussa les sourcils. Son visage se durcit.

Il se retourna et là il tomba sur une image qu’il n’aurait même jamais espéré pouvoir voir un jour. Jaehyun était dans l’encadrement de sa porte, torse-nu, la main derrière la tête, portant le jogging trop petit de Taeyong qui s’arrêtait très bas, terriblement bas. Oui, beaucoup trop bas ! Taeyong avait tout le loisir de détailler chacun de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, voir le jeune adulte qu’il était devenu procura une bouffé de chaleur au plus vieux.

Mais le pire était encore ce sourire. Mi innocent, mi narquois. En clair, un sourire espiègle. Déjà à l’époque il avait le même, c’était sa marque de fabrique. Un sourire qui sous-entendait qu’il gagnerait toujours tout en réussissant à toujours se faire passer pour le garçon poli et courtois qu’il était. 

Le plus vieux sortit les mains de l’eau et commença à les essuyer. Il transperça les yeux de Jaehyun avec les siens. Il savait comment rendre son regard lourd et insoutenable. Les traits de son visage restaient neutres et presque ennuyés par le jeune. Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Pensait-il que Taeyong ne comprenait pas son petit manège ?

Le blanc de cheveux prit un sourire un coin discret et glacial. Il commença sa longue observation de Jaehyun, quittant ses yeux pour venir détailler son buste, continuant sur son abdomen, lentement il arriva sur son « v » où il s’arrêta et où il insista. 

Habituellement il s’empêchait de mater qui que ce soit, mais là Jaehyun avait lui-même décidé de jouer les bouts de viande humain. Le plus vieux espérait mettre mal à l’aise son dongsaeng. 

Il remonta ses yeux vers ceux de l’autre pour y déceler cette gêne qu’il attendait avec ferveur mais fût bien surpris lorsqu’il tomba sur ses yeux très différents de ce qu’il avait pu voir jusqu’alors. 

Taeyong en aurait perdu son petit sourire. 

Quelle était cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux ? 

Le plus jeune lui semblait d’un coup très mature, il n’était plus espiègle non, il avait l’air amusé, voir joueur. Il avait aussi ce petit sourire qui se répercutait sur la ligne de ses paupières. 

Taeyong ne sentit même pas ses sourcils légèrement se froncer. 

« Tu sais quoi… Je vais te laisser laver ta vaisselle, j’irai me servir tout seul ! », dit Jaehyun d’un air toujours moqueur. 

Il ne laissa pas Taeyong répondre et repartit directement, laissant le plus vieux immobile, silencieux et le regard bien mystérieux. 

A peine fût-il dans le couloir que Jaehyun perdit son sourire, il posa sa main sur son coeur qui battait rapidement. Il avait senti la pression monter partout dans son corps lorsque Taeyong avait, certainement même sans s’en rendre compte, prit ce regard plus profond que ces océans abyssaux qui intriguaient tant Jaehyun. 

Non le plus vieux n’avait pas l’air de comprendre à quel point il retournait le plus jeune avec chacun de ses regards. 

Les souvenirs lui revinrent tous les uns après les autres, lui coupant presque le souffle et l’empêchant d’avancer. Il se remémorait toutes ces fois ou Taeyong l’avait chamboulé. Que ce soit avec ses pupilles éden ou bien avec ses mouvements de danse tard le soir dans cette salle de danse sombre et silencieuse qu’ils connaissaient tout deux parfaitement. Il se souvint aussi de la douleur qu’avait entrainé cette relation, c’était comme si cela s’était passé la veille.

Jaehyun se calma peu à peu, n’étant plus le gamin qu’il était à l’époque.

Comment s’était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cinq heures moins le quart. 

Taeyong sortit enfin de sa cuisine, il commençait franchement à fatiguer. Et dire qu’il était censé aller au lit à vingt-trois heure maximum….

Il se frotta le visage et se rendit dans son salon pour vérifier si Jeno allait bien. Il tomba naturellement sur Jaehyun, habillé désormais et assit au sol juste à côté de son petit frère. Il le regardait avec un amour semblant sans limite. Le brun passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l’enfant dans le plus apaisant des silences. 

Taeyong vint discrètement s’asseoir sur le fauteuil à deux mètres de là. Jaehyun le remarqua mais ne posa pas directement ses yeux sur lui, à quoi cela aurait-il servit de toute manière ? 

Il faisait bien chaud dans le salon de Taeyong, il aimait le froid de l’hiver mais appréciait de rentrer chez lui comme dans une bulle de chaleur douillette et affectueuse. 

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, voir Jaehyun avec son petit frère bien que ça lui fasse bizarre l’attendrissait plus que ça ne devrait. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. 

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que c’était toi tout à l’heure ? J’ai bien vu que tu m’avais reconnu. », demanda-t-il la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le gamin mais avec assez d’intérêt pour que Jaehyun le soulève. 

Ce dernier arrêta de caresser les cheveux de son cadet et se retourna vers son hyung, le visage énigmatique. 

« Quoi j’étais supposé te dire devant mon petit frère ‘hey c’est moi ! Tu sais ? Le mec que t’as enculé à plusieurs reprises, au sens propre comme au figuré’ peut-être ? », demanda Jaehyun avec sarcasme laissant comprendre l’amertume qu’il n’essayait pas de cacher.

Taeyong releva les yeux de ses mains pour venir les poser avec plus de délicatesse sur son ancien ami.

« Ne parle pas comme ça Jaehyun ». 

Ca le gênait d’entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du plus jeune, déjà parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais « baisé » et puis parce qu’il ne voulait plus parler du passé mais il semblait que Jaehyun ne soit pas de cette idée. 

« Quoi ? On est plus des gamins Tae, on a plus besoin d’idéaliser la réalité. »

Jaehyun était froid. Cette discussion était bizarre, ils chuchotaient presque pour ne pas réveiller Jeno mais dans le même temps ça sonnait plus comme le début d’une engueulade plutôt qu’une simple discussion.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi… On n’a pas fait ça… Je ne t’ai pas fait ça. »

Jaehyun pouffa.

« Je vois que t’as toujours autant de mal avec le fait de poser des mots sur ce que nous sommes et sur ce qu’on faisait ! », sourit Jaehyun. 

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir entre le moment où il avait découvert qui était le sauveur de Jeno et le moment où Taeyong s’était posé dans le fauteuil. Il s’était demandé si c’était un signe ? Si le hasard avait voulu qu’ils reprennent contact. Puis Jaehyun s’était rappelé pourquoi ils n’avaient plus de contact.

« Tu veux que je te le dise ? On est des pédés et on baisait ensemble. Faut que t’arrêtes de te cacher la vérité maintenant. », ajouta Jaehyun avec plus de douceur que ce à quoi on aurait pu s’attendre. 

Le brun vint reposer ses yeux sur son petit frère. 

Taeyong, lui, regardait Jaehyun.

Cette bulle de chaleur dans laquelle il s’était senti si bien quelques minutes plus tôt lui semblait désormais brulante et insupportable. Jaehyun utilisait tous ces mots hideux qu’il avait en horreur. 

« Quand j’ai vu que tu ne m’avais pas reconnu je me suis dit que c’était sans doute mieux ainsi… Que tu n’avais certainement pas envie de voir ton ex débarquer ainsi… Enfin ton ex, je sais même pas si j’en suis vraiment un. »

Taeyong détourna le regard. 

« Tu es plus que ça Jaehyun… Tu le sais bien », chuchota-t-il. 

« Et comment je suis censé le savoir Tae ? Je te rappel que la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu tu m’as dit d’oublier tout ce qui s’était passé entre nous, que c’est ce que tu ferais toi et que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir. »

Le gorge de Taeyong lui fit mal, elle était serrée, il ne pouvait plus sortir un son, mais il pouvait encore moins laisser l’autre dire tout ça sans répondre. Alors il prit son courage à demain et reposa ses yeux noirs sur son ancien amant.

« C’était il y a longtemps Jaehyun… J’étais jeune et tout ça me dépassait. Je ne pouvais pas te donner d’explication à l’époque c’était encore trop flou dans mon esprit. », répondit enfin le blanc de cheveux l’air pourtant confiant et plus mature que jamais auparavant. 

Jaehyun sentit cette confiance et reporta son regard sur son hyung par reflex. Il était réellement surpris de sa réaction, il pensait qu’il allait se terrer dans le silence qui semblait être son meilleur ami depuis qu’il le connaissait.

« Mon père nous avait vu nous embrasser »

Jaehyun fronça les sourcils.

« Il m’a cassé deux côtes et a ensuite pleuré pendant presque une heure en implorant mon pardon. Mon propre père, un homme qui ne s’était jamais énervé contre moi, qui ne m’avait jamais foutu une gifle même quand j’en méritais vingt. Il pleurait, il s’en voulait de m’avoir fait du mal… Pas de m’avoir pété des os, non. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir su mieux m’élever, que c’était sa faute si j’étais ‘malade’. Comment veux-tu regarder ton père dans les yeux après ça ? »

Jaehyun sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il savait à quel point l’homosexualité de son hyung avait rendu sa vie compliquée, il se rappelait parfaitement les doutes de Taeyong qui parfois avait l’impression de ne même plus se connaître. D’être étranger à sa propre personne. Ce genre de réaction venant de son père avec qu’il avait toujours eu d’excellentes relations avait dû être très difficile pour le plus vieux.

« Je ne t’en ai pas parlé parce que c’était pas vraiment tes affaires… Et puis ça n’aurait rien changé. J’avais déjà pris ma décision. Ce qu’on faisait, ce n’était pas normal pour moi. Ce n’était pas bien. Tu n’étais même pas majeur alors que moi oui. Je me sentais tellement mal et dégoûtant de te faire ça que je n’arrivais plus à soutenir ton regard, je n’arrivais même plus à te regarder. »

Taeyong ne flanchait pas. Il était robuste, Jaehyun l’avait toujours su. Mais cette confiance et cet aura lui avait manqué, plus que Taeyong ne pourrait jamais l’imaginer. C’était ce qu’il se disait à cet instant alors que Taeyong s’ouvrait à nouveau un peu à lui après tous ces mois loin l’un de l’autre.

« J’en étais arrivé à ne plus pouvoir ni te regarder, ni regarder mes parents, ni nos amis, ni même mon propre reflet dans le miroir. Je ne dansais plus. Comment danser quand on ne supporte plus son image ? »

Taeyong s’arrêta l’espace de quelques secondes. Il avait comme les sourcils inquiets, arqués, froncés. Il soupira puis reprit.

« Alors j’ai décidé de tout arrêter. De tout quitter et de réessayer d’une autre manière. A dix-neuf ans je ne savais même pas quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi. On n’en parlait jamais, Jae tu ne m’avais même pas parlé de ton petit frère », dit Taeyong d’un ton un peu accusateur. Sans doute d’incompréhension. « Tout ce qu’on faisait c’était danser, inlassablement, jusque tard dans la nuit, en espérant d’un futur commun. Ensuite on s’embrassait et ça finissait comme ça finissait. », finit-il un peu sèchement. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette époque et ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Jaehyun serra la mâchoire et ferma les poings. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa lèvre du bas recommençait à saigner. Plus il écoutait Taeyong, plus il se sentait trahi. Trahi une seconde fois.

« Comment tu peux dire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?! Tu as donc vraiment réussi à oublier tout ce qu’on avait vécu ? », demanda Jaehyun les yeux au bord des larmes et le visage très énervé. « Comment tu peux me dire ça après toutes ces heures qu’on a passé à deux, tard la nuit, on en a parlé Taeyong ! Peut-être pas toujours avec des mots mais tu ne peux pas me dire que ça n’a pas existé ! », continua-t-il alors que la première larme roula sur sa joue meurtrie. « Je t’ai vu saigner à force de trop danser, je t’ai vu pleurer quand tu n’en pouvais plus et que tu perdais toute motivation ! Je t’ai vu péter des câbles, casser ton téléphone, je t’ai vu te blesser, te replier sur toi-même, je t’ai vu rire à en pleurer, je t’ai vu vomir de fatigue, suer par litre et t’évanouir d’épuisement. », ajouta-t-il laissant une deuxième et une troisième larme couler sur son visage, la rage animant toujours ses traits. « Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça ! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié tout ce qu’on a vécu même si ça avait été la chose que tu désirais le plus au monde ! J’étais là, tout le temps, et tu étais là aussi. Je ne t’ai pas parlé de mon petit frère, de mon père alcoolique ou de ma conne de mère qui s’est enfuie quand j’étais gamin mais je t’ai livré mes pensées et mes doutes les plus secrets que je n’avais jamais raconté à personne auparavant ! Des choses que je m’étais à peine avoué à moi-même. », chuchota-t-il la lèvre tremblante et la peine dans les yeux. Il avait mal, il était blessé et presque haineux du manque de courage de son hyung. « Je t’ai offert les parties les plus intimes de mon esprit et de mon corps alors n’ose plus jamais me dire que tu ne savais pas quels étaient tes sentiments putain de merde ! Ne me dit pas que j’ai tout fantasmé, que j’ai rêvé et construit tout ce qu’on a vécu. Parce que c’était peut-être caché, peut-être que tout se passait dans le secret, tard la nuit, dans une école de danse déserte ! Mais on y était à deux Taeyong… On .. On était deux à le vivre ! », sanglota-t-il ayant sans doute dépasser son quota d’émotion pour la soirée.

Tout ça dépassait le plus jeune. Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans mais cette histoire lui faisait toujours mal, aujourd’hui plus que jamais. La férocité qui animait ses yeux s’effaça peu à peu certainement à cause de la fatigue et de la tristesse qui prenait le pas sur sa profonde colère.

Taeyong était bouleversé. 

Il ne comprenait plus, ne se comprenait plus. Jaehyun et ce qu’il avait vécu avec lui appartenait au passé. Ca avait été la période la plus dur de sa vie, il n’avait jamais eu envie de s’en rappeler. Il n’avait pas eu envie de ressasser les choses car elles été révolues et que ça aurait été souffrir pour rien. Ce dont il avait eu besoin ça avait été d’oublier et d’avancer.

Mais le doute naissant continua de s’accroitre. Était-ce réellement la période la plus dure de sa vie ? S’il y songeait quelques minutes il se rendrait compte que d’avoir été séparé de Jaehyun et de ses amis avait été plus dur encore, et de loin. Il se rappelait désormais.

Il se rappelait de tous ces moments d’intimités, tous ces moments parfois trop riches en émotion. Il se rappelait avoir pleuré dans les bras de son amant, avoir rougit en le voyant danser des choses trop sexy, avoir ri à ses blagues, l’avoir disputé pour être arrivé en retard, s’être montré jaloux en le voyant envoyer des messages à d’autres personne parfois même alors que c’était son père. 

Taeyong sentit une larme couler sur sa joue droite. Il vint l’essuyer doucement, cette douleur dans sa poitrine en était la cause. Avait-il réellement réussi à s’auto convaincre que cette histoire avec Jaehyun n’avait été qu’une passade agréable mais sans plus ? Il avait l’impression d’être un aveugle à qui on avait rendu la vue. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose si horrible à son dongsaeng. Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments. 

Il n’avait pas supporté que Jaehyun dise qu’ils avaient simplement baisé ensemble un peu plus tôt. 

Il lui avait même dit qu’il était bien plus qu’un ex. 

Il n’avait simplement pas réfléchi, c’était ce qu’il ressentait, il n’avait pas besoin de se poser de question. De nature il savait que Jaehyun serait à tout jamais bien plus que ‘ça’, bien plus que tout. Le voir en pleurs à cause de lui était si douloureux qu’il ne pouvait même plus en douter.

Face à cette constatation, Taeyong décida de ne plus réfléchir, de ne plus se poser de question. De simplement suivre ce qu’il avait envie au plus profond de lui, de suivre sa nature. Et ce que ça nature lui disait de faire maintenant était de se lancer et de faire tout ce qu’il pourrait pour effacer les larmes du visage déjà trop blessé de Jaehyun. 

Le brun qui retenait ses sanglots détestant se donner en spectacle ainsi était occupé d’essuyer ses yeux lorsqu’il sentit la dernière chose qu’il aurait cru sentir : des lèvres sur les siennes.

Il garda les yeux fermés mais fronça les sourcils. 

Ca aussi il le fantasmait ? 

C’était doux, froid et humide. Taeyong avait toujours eu les lèvres froides et avait pour habitude de se mordre la lèvre avant d’embrasser Jaehyun à l’époque, c’était ce qui les rendait humides. Le plus vieux se détacha trop vite faisant gémir Jaehyun de mécontentement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Taeyong posa ses mains un peu en-dessous des joues de son dongsaeng. Il le regardait dans les yeux avec ses pupilles si noires que Jaehyun se demandait s’il en trouverait un jour des aussi sombres et mystérieuses. 

« Désolé », susurra Taeyong en venant déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son ancien amant. « Désolé Jae », susurra-t-il à nouveau en venant poser plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres puis sur ses joues. « Pardonne-moi… », continua-t-il pour le rassurer en venant embrasser le coin de sa mâchoire. 

Il continua ensuite à parsemer le reste de son visage de petits bisous puis il remonta sur sa pommette abîmé, il passa même sur l’une de ses paupières. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau du plus jeune sans plus aucune restriction et avec une douceur infinie.

Jaehyun en aurait rougi. Toute cette affection, plus que de ne pas s’y attendre, il ne l’avait même jamais vécu. Il n’en n’avait jamais voulu à Taeyong d’être une personne froide pour qui c’était compliqué de montrer ses émotions et qui quand il le faisait était toujours très discret. Ca avait été parfois passer sa main dans ses cheveux, parfois passer sa main dans le creux de son dos sans que leurs amis ne puisse le voir. C’était ces regards secrets qu’il lui accordait aux yeux et aux nez du reste du monde. C’était de rares moments, mais Jaehyun les chérissait plus que tout. La rareté et l’imperceptibilité des caresses de Taeyong était ce qui rendait leur relation si différente, si spéciale.

« Je me rappelle maintenant, arrête de pleurer s’il te plaît », chuchota une dernière fois le plus vieux les yeux pleins d’inquiétude avant de venir poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front de son amant. 

Lorsqu’il se détacha pour venir se plonger dans le regard de son cadet, tout ce qu’il voulait voir c’était qu’il le pardonnait et qu’il n’était plus blessé. 

A vrai dire, Taeyong n’eut le temps de rentrer en contact avec les yeux de son cadet qu’une demi seconde avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur ses lèvres.

Le plus vieux gémit de surprise ce qui fit sourire Jaehyun qui était bien décidé à ne pas se satisfaire de ces quelques baisers aussi délicats qu’éphémères. Après deux ans, il avait besoin de plus ! 

Sans trop s’en rendre compte Taeyong s’était retrouvé assis au sol avec le plus jeune penché sur lui. Il sentit ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes glacées. Elles avaient toujours été chaudes et accueillantes, Jaehyun était ce genre de personne. Il respirait le calme et la maturité, il était chaleureux avec tout le monde. Il avait la capacité de rendre n’importe qui à l’aise, serein, paisible et libre. Il les faisait rire lorsqu’ils pleuraient, il les faisait sourire lorsque plus rien n’allait. Taeyong se rendait compte qu’il était lui-même celui qui était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Oui ces lèvres lui avaient manqué plus que leur propriétaire ne pourrait jamais l’imaginer. 

Taeyong sentit le petit muscle chaud du brun venir titiller le bord de ses lèvres, demande de manière muette la permission de s’amuser avec le sien. Taeyong lui accorda avec plaisir et sourit de la férocité de son dongsaeng qui n’avait jamais su se satisfaire de rien. Il était insatiable et ça avait toujours fasciné Taeyong. 

L’échange buccal se fit rapidement brutal, terriblement plaisant et excitant pour les deux qui étaient maintenant si occupés à se battre la domination du baiser qu’ils n’avaient même plus le loisir de sourire pour montrer leur contentement. Ils avaient désormais besoin de toute leur concentration.

Jaehyun se rappelant tout de même que Jeno était à trente centimètres d’eux, vint poser sa main sur la nuque de Taeyong sans arrêter de l’embrasser pour autant. Il tira son hyung avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu’ils devaient bouger. Le plus vieux compris le message et s’accrocha lui aussi à l’autre pour pouvoir se relever sans avoir à quitter ses lèvres qui lui manquait tant. 

Parce que oui. Jung Jaehyun lui manquait douloureusement alors même qu’ils se roulaient la pelle du siècle… 

La suite fut un peu floue pour les deux jeunes hommes à la libido malmenée depuis quelques mois voir même quelques années et qui n’avaient plus beaucoup eu l’occasion de se retrouver face à tant de désire depuis leur rupture. Ils s’étaient dirigés jusqu’au début du couloir en tâtonnant un peu les meubles, Jaehyun avait failli faire tomber une lampe, Taeyong lui s’était pris le tapis dans les pieds mais leur baiser sauvage lui, ne s’était pas interrompu une seule seconde. 

A peine arrivé dans le couloir, Taeyong plaqua Jaehyun au mur de droite, profitant de la surprise du plus jeune pour venir s’attaquer à sa mâchoire, à son oreille, et puis un peu plus bas à son cou. Le brun gémit involontairement et vint directement poser sa main sur sa bouche pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure. La bouche de Taeyong était bien celle qui le faisait réagir à ce point. Ce qu’il pouvait faire avec sa langue et ses lèvres avait toujours rendu Jaehyun faible et presque soumis. Un nouveau gémissement fût lui bloqué par sa main et il se rappela que Jeno ne devait pas les entendre, sinon tourner à court leur petite escapade sexuelle jusqu’à la chambre du plus vieux.

Le brun sentait déjà son cerveau s’embrumer de plaisir alors que Taeyong n’en n’était qu’à quelques suçons en surface. Le corps de Jaehyun chaud de base devenait peu à peu brûlant à et ça lui fît prendre conscience de son réel manque de sexe. C’était la faute de Taeyong aussi ! A cette idée, il repoussa assez fortement son aîné qui était à nouveau surpris du changement physique de son dongsaeng. Jamais il n’aurait pu faire ça deux ans auparavant.

Le plus jeune vint plaquer à son tour son hyung sur le mur d’en face et lui aussi s’attaqua à son lobe, descendant rapidement jusque à sa gorge que le blanc de cheveux tendit. Bon Jaehyun lui tirait les cheveux aussi donc ça devait certainement aider.

Quoi qu’il en soit et même si Taeyong sentait tout son corps en effervescence grâce ou à cause de toutes les attentions du brun, il n’était pas du tout prêt à se laisser dominer par lui. Après un petit grognement de mécontentement -qui excita encore plus Jaehyun- il repoussa le brun et sans avoir besoin de se concerter ils reprirent leur baiser bestial et complètement désordonné qu’ils avaient laissé. Au même moment ils reprirent leur chemin pour la chambre de Taeyong. 

A nouveau, ils ne dénièrent pas se lâcher un seul instant et préférèrent avancer ou reculer -selon leur position- en ne s’aidant que de leur ‘7th sens’. Sans se rappeler comment, ils se retrouvèrent à rouler le long du mur de droite, échangeant sans cesse leur position pour se dominer l’un l’autre, et arriva ce qu’il devait arriver, ils manquèrent de s’exploser au sol lorsqu’ils passèrent sur le cadre de la porte de la cuisine qu’aucun des deux n’avait remarqué. 

Leurs lèvres déjà gonflées s’étaient séparées à contre cœur mais la surprise passée et un regard bouillant plus tard, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l’un sur l’autre, se tirant parfois les cheveux, se mordant tout ce qui pouvait être mordu, se malaxant tout ce qui pouvait l’être, respirant bruyamment et gémissant parfois volontairement. Tout semblait être bon pour excité l’autre. 

Avec toujours aussi peu d’attention qu’avant, ils roulèrent désormais sur le mur de gauche et cette fois-ci se fut dans les toilettes qu’ils finirent. Jaehyun lâcha même un petit cri aiguë. Il était celui qui était tombé sur la planche des WC. 

Taeyong le regarda avec un grand sourire et se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Jaehyun d’un air susceptible le poussa des toilettes avec ses pieds ce qui le propulsa contre le mur du couloir et ce qui eut pour effet bénéfique de lui faire arrêter de rire instantanément ! Et ce fût à Jaehyun de se moquer de son hyung, lui passant devant avec son air espiègle. 

Taeyong lui courut après en jurant et en l’insultant. Il l’attrapa par le t-shirt, le plus jeune se dégagea en se baissant et en laissant Taeyong lui retirer son habit à la place. Il rigola plus encore et continua de s’enfuir, très amusé de voir son hyung avec le t-shirt dans une main et la mine encore plus énervée qu’avant. Le plus vieux lui courut à nouveau après et le rattrapa avant de l’attraper par les épaules et de le pousser sur une porte -encore- à droite qui s’ouvrit sur la salle de bain. Le plus jeune avait failli tomber dans la baignoire mais son aîné l’avait rattrapé à temps et l’avait plaqué contre lui. 

Jaehyun était un chouia plus grand que lui désormais mais il pouvait toujours aisément atteindre sa nuque avec sa bouche. Il s’en donna donc à cœur joie, mordillant lentement sa peau, suçotant son cou tout en venant tenir un peu brutalement son abdomen plus musclé que jamais qui bougeait à cause de sa respiration désordonnée. Il vint lui caresser puis griffer les abdos. Jaehyun gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Taeyong s’acharnait sur lui et il en redemandait, sa tête tomba même en arrière sur l’épaule de son hyung, lui donnant un plus large accès à son cou et à sa gorge tendue. 

Jaehyun se rappelait ce sentiment tellement ‘bon’ qu’il en devenait presque gênant, comme s’il ne pouvait pas supporter autant de bien-être. Sentir Taeyong contre lui le rendait dingue, sentir ses ongles encore plantés dans sa peau, sentir sa langue chaude remuer divinement sur son épiderme sensible, sentir ses lèvres froides, sentir son corps collé à son dos, sentir son bassin et son entre jambe teaser et caresser ses fesses. Tout, chaque contact, même le plus bref des soupirs caressant son oreille nourrissait son excitation et son sentiment de liberté. Tout n’était que pur bonheur. 

Tout en s’occupant de Jaehyun, Taeyong s’attelait à chercher un lubrifiant qu’il avait laissé dans la pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo. Il se demandait si ça pouvait périmer… Oui son activité sexuelle était aussi pitoyable que ça.

Enfin il le trouva mais son manque de concentration permis au plus jeune de s’échapper de son emprise et de se retourner contre lui, les yeux encore perturbés de tout le bien qu’il venait de ressentir mais l’air plus déterminé que jamais.

Deux secondes plus tard, Taeyong se retrouva pour la deuxième fois propulser dans le couloir par son dongsaeng méconnaissable, animé par une pulsion aussi primaire qu’était la soif de sexe. Le voir ainsi fit frémir le blanc de cheveux. A nouveau leurs lèvres presque siamoises se retrouvèrent pour leur plus grand plaisir. 

Un goût métallique perturba à peine leur échange buccal. A vrai dire ils ne savaient même pas lequel d’entre eux était celui qui saignait. Ils s’en foutaient. Ca ne leur donna que plus d’enthousiasme. Enthousiasme qui guida les mains de Jaehyun au bord du t-shirt de son aîné pour le lui enlever violement et le jeter quelque part au sol. 

Leurs corps se collaient maintenant pour de vrai, leur peau se rencontraient, se frictionnaient et se caressaient. Taeyong qui était coincé entre le mur et le corps de Jaehyun avait posé une main dans les cheveux du garçon -qu’il tirait sauvagement- et avait posé l’autre dans le bas du dos du brun pour coller son corps au sien, plus particulièrement leurs bassins de plus en plus éveillés. Jaehyun, lui, avait une main sur la nuque de son hyung sur laquelle il tirait pour appuyer leur baiser, quant à son autre main il l’avait posé sur sa joue, presque sur sa mâchoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce furent aux joggings d’être retirés et de tomber au sol sans plus d’intérêt. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à ne plus sentir leurs lèvres à forcent de s’embrasser avec autant d’engouement, ils avaient aussi le souffle court. 

Taeyong dû mettre fin à leur baiser pour respirer un peu ce qui fit gindre Jaehyun mais qui le fit rapidement sourire.

« Bah dis-donc … T’es devenu… Un vrai papi ! », se moqua Jaehyun ayant lui aussi la respiration un peu compliquée. 

‘Dis-donc’. C’était donc de Jaehyun que Jeno avait repris cet expression archaïque.

Taeyong roula des yeux et sourit discrètement aux gamineries de son dongsaeng. Il sentit la main de Jaehyun se glisser dans la sienne et après un regard complice échangé, le plus jeune rigola tel un gamin et tira Taeyong avec lui en courant à nouveau vers cette chambre qu’il était décidé à atteindre avant de réveiller son petit frère. 

Juste avant d’ouvrir la porte au fond du couloir, Taeyong se stoppa et tira Jaehyun vers lui. Ce dernier fût surpris de la force de son hyung et sans savoir comment il se retrouva contre lui et puis porté. Oui, Taeyong le portait. 

« Pas si faible que ça le papi », chuchota le blanc de cheveux dans l’oreille de Jaehyun.

Le brun finit par sourire de la susceptibilité de son hyung. Il était réellement étonné et vint jouer avec son oreille, lui offrant un peu d’attention en remerciement pour jouer les transports en commun. 

Au moment où Taeyong ouvrit la porte leurs lèvres s’étaient déjà retrouvées pour peu de temps puisque Taeyong se pris les pieds dans un truc qui trainait au sol ce qui le firent se vautrer sans aucune classe sur le planché. 

« Tae tu sais pas faire attention, tu vas nous tuer », s’exclama Jaehyun mort de rire et couché au sol. 

Taeyong qui était au-dessus rougissait presque de sa bêtise. Puis il se rappela qu’il ne laissait jamais rien en désordre et certainement pas au sol dans sa chambre. Il fronça les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était presque couché sur Jaehyun qui profita de l’absence mental de son aîné pour l’observer avec beaucoup d’attention et un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, attendant patiemment la réaction de son hyung. 

« Yah !! Mais c’est pas vrai qu’est-ce que t’as foutu Jaehyun ! », cria Taeyong en se rendant compte du bazar que le plus jeune avait mis lorsqu’il était venu chercher le t-shirt.

Jaehyun n’en pouvait plus, il était au bord les larmes tant il rigolait.

« T’es encore plus bordélique que dans mes souvenirs ! », se plaignit le plus vieux en faisant la moue.

« Oui et bien je suis encore plus hot aussi alors prends moi avec mes qualités et mes défauts ! Et quand je dis prends moi, c’est pas qu’au sens figuré ! Magne toi un peu hyung ! », répondit Jaehyun avec conviction en se retenant de continuer à rire.

A cet instant Taeyong se fit la réflexion que Jaehyun prenait vraiment ses aises et qu’il allait devoir arranger ça, parce même si c’était la première fois que le plus jeune utilisait à nouveau le terme honorifique ‘hyung’, ça n’allait pas excuser le ton qu’il employait. 

Jaehyun qui s’impatientait prit les choses en main -mauvais jeu de mots- et vint chopper les fesses de Taeyong avec ses mains, un air amusé et moqueur clairement peint sur le visage.

« Bon alors ? Tu vas rester planté là ‘HYUNG’ ? Tu veux peut-être que ce soit moi qui te prépare ? », demanda-t-il en palpant ses fesses un peu plus fortement et allongeant son magnifique sourire.

Il lâcha même un petit rire qui excita Taeyong. Il était évident que le jeune ne le dominerait jamais au lit et nulle part ailleurs d’ailleurs. Il ne laisserait jamais cette situation arriver. 

« Tu vois voir sale gamin », sourit Taeyong, les yeux noyés de désire et presque de machiavélisme.

Jaehyun se calma instinctivement en voyant ses yeux. Oh qu’ils lui avaient manqué. Il en avait rêvés. Il voulait ré affronter ces deux iris, ses meilleures ennemies. Ses joues chauffèrent, non pas de gêne mais d’une telle envie qu’il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Désormais Taeyong pourrait faire tout ce qu’il voudrait, il avait fait face à la réalité des années plus tôt. Il l’avait accepté. Il serait toujours faible face à Taeyong, face à son corps, face à ses mouvements de danse, à ses coups de bassins divins. Et plus que tout face à son regard indéfinissable…

Taeyong prit les poignets de Jaehyun et vint doucement les positionner au-dessus de sa tête sur le parquet. Taeyong avait lu l’allégeance sur le visage du jeune. Il avait vu sa servitude. Il savait que désormais il avait le libre accès total. Alors il reprit les choses plus sensuellement que plus tôt. Il déposa un simple baiser sur sa tempe et descendit jusqu’à son cou où il déposa à nouveau un bisou. Avec sa langue et dans une longue et douce caresse, il passa au-dessus de sa clavicule, continua sur sa poitrine, lécha quelques secondes le téton du brun. Il continua avec sa langue jusqu’à cet endroit où il avait déjà tant joué. C’était là qu’il arrivait le plus à mettre Jaehyun dans tous ses états. C’était son territoire. Plus à lui encore qu’à Jaehyun. 

Son nombril. 

Il le pénétra avec sa langue déclenchant une suite de gémissement au plus jeune qui n’avait jamais autant été à la merci du blanc de cheveux qu’en cet instant. Taeyong avait toujours été le seul à avoir eu accès à ce spot. Jaehyun se cambrait, ses bras restaient immobilisés au sol sur ses côtés par son hyung. Ses gémissements discrets et aiguës excitaient encore plus le plus vieux. Il pouvait sentir toutes les forces que mettait Jaehyun pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Le plus vieux, tout en commençant à mordiller le nombril de son dongsaeng, en profitait pour l’observer. Il avait ses yeux clos, la bouche entre ouverte et le buste surélevé. 

Puis ses pupilles se posèrent sur le nombril qu’il lâcha enfin. 

Il pouvait mieux le voir. 

Il était là… Ce minuscule détail qui avait trahi Jaehyun un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain. 

Ce grain de beauté situé à un centimètre de son nombril. 

Taeyong ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il était terriblement attiré et attaché par lui. C’était ce qui rendait le corps de Jaehyun reconnaissable entre mille. Cette originalité cachée représentait si bien le brun, quelqu’un d’apparence charmant, bien éduqué et agissant toujours parfaitement mais qui cachait en lui un esprit ingénieux et souvent sournois. Aux yeux du plus vieux, Jaehyun était une œuvre d’art compliquée et il fallait avoir de la chance pour un jour la comprendre et y déceler tous ses infimes détails.

« Tae… », gémit Jaehyun d’un air un peu enfantin et plaintif.

Ca avait été à peine un chuchotement mais il suffit à réveiller Taeyong de sa contemplation. Ce dernier sourit mystérieusement à son dongsaeng avant de lui lâcher les poignets et de lui retirer lentement son boxer.

Jaehyun sentit un peu de gêne à être le seul nu. Il n’avait jamais eu de problème avec son image et était même assez confiant dans la vie de tous les jours, encore plus depuis que son corps s’était ainsi développé. Mais le regard de Taeyong était différent, tout comme les habitudes de Jaehyun lorsqu’il était en sa présence. Le brun détourna le regard en rougissant encore un peu plus. Il commençait à vraiment bouillir. 

Taeyong le remarqua et le trouva plus mignon que jamais. Il se déplaça jusqu’au-dessus de son visage et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l’inciter à le regarder dans les yeux. 

Jaehyun suivit la pression de la main du plus âgé et planta son regard toujours hésitant et gêné dans le sien. Taeyong avait un petit sourire familier et réconfortant. C’était sa réaction la plus rare, Jaehyun n’y avait eu droit qu’une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Voir le visage si accueillant de son hyung fit se tordre son cœur d’inquiétude. Et s’il fantasmait vraiment tout ça ? 

« Tu réfléchis trop Jae », chuchota Taeyong sur le bord des lèvres du brun. 

Ce dernier voulu instinctivement poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné mais ce dernier s’écarta légèrement de lui, n’étant pas de cet avis bien que l’envie soit elle aussi forte de son côté. Non il ne laissa pas son dongsaeng l’embrasser parce qu’il n’aimait pas cet air inquiet sur son visage, là, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres et entre ses sourcils.

Taeyong ne savait pas pour quoi Jaehyun était inquiet mais il savait au moins comment y remédier. Il posa son front sur celui du plus jeune, il planta plus que jamais son regard dans le sien, lui prouvant avec tout son être qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis il vint lui prendre une main qui alla poser sur le bord de son propre boxer, juste au-dessus de sa fesse. 

Les deux hommes respiraient de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus bruyamment. Leurs lèvres se caressaient ainsi que leur torse et leurs cuisses, leurs corps étaient quasiment emmêlés, leurs abdos se confrontaient les uns aux autres. Jaehyun autant que Taeyong trouvait dans leur profonde accolade un sentiment de plénitude et même de bonheur. Les doigts du plus jeune se resserrèrent au bord du boxer de l’homme au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier qui tenait toujours délicatement le poignet du brun le guida sans jamais briser leur contact visuel. A deux ils commencèrent lentement à enlever le dernier vêtement du plus vieux. Ce fût lent, doux, paisible… Intime. Mais plus important encore, ce fût partagé. Cela dura trois ou peut-être quatre secondes. Des secondes décisives, des secondes qui leur permirent de dompter la flamme passionnelle en eux mais aussi la gêne de Jaehyun, et finalement elles permirent aux deux hommes de se laisser tomber amoureux encore et encore.

Jaehyun sentit sa confiance en lui s’accroitre à mesure que sa confiance pour Taeyong grandissait. Lui qui était la personne qui lui avait fait le plus douter de l’espèce humaine était pourtant celui qui était le plus capable de le comprendre et de l’aider. 

Taeyong finit de retirer son habit et le jeta sans savoir réellement où. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tous les deux nus, ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau. La relation dominant dominé était déjà loin derrière eux lorsque Taeyong reposa ses doigts glacés sur le membre de Jaehyun. Ce dernier, ouvrit automatiquement la bouche de surprise et de plaisir, étant encore plus envouté et attiré par les yeux de son aîné qu’il n’avait quitté pour rien au monde. 

Les secondes passèrent, les gémissements d’abord étouffés s’intensifièrent, déjà le membre de Jaehyun était tendu au maximum se gonflant d’un sang brûlant et le faisant presque souffrir. Les mouvements de poignets de Taeyong ajouté à ses regards fiévreux et aux baisers givrés qu’il déposait dans le cou du brun rendait Jaehyun complètement dingue. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait que ça s’arrête mais que ça dure aussi pour toujours, c’était trop bon mais Jaehyun, avec les dernières pensées logiques qu’il pouvait encore fournir savait qu’il pouvait encore sentir plus de plaisir si seulement Taeyong le pénétrait.

Alors entre deux gémissements de plainte et de plaisir, il attrapa son hyung par la nuque pour attirer son attention et essaya d’aligner quelques mots pour faire comprendre ses désirs.

« H… Hyung… Pr… rends moi ! », souffla-t-il de manière terriblement érotique contre les lèvres de Taeyong.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un an tressaillit à la vue exquise qu’il avait du brun. Il était un véritable appel au sexe et c’était tout ce à quoi Taeyong aspirait à cet instant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il cessa lentement ses mouvements sur le membre dur du plus jeune et prit le lubrifiant qui gisait au sol à un mètre d’eux. Jaehyun déplaça sa main de la nuque de son aîné à ses cheveux qu’il prit férocement sans pour autant lui faire mal. C’était maintenant, il voulait que Taeyong le prenne maintenant. 

Il avait fallu une minute et demi au blanc de cheveux pour préparer un minimum Jaehyun qui n’avait eu de cesse de se plaindre de la lenteur du plus vieux. Taeyong lui avait répondu qu’il ne voulait pas le blesser en allant trop vite ce qui lui avait valu de faire face à un Jaehyun boudant alors même qu’il lui insérait un à un ses doigts dans l’orifice. Taeyong avait roulé des yeux tant le jeune homme se montrait immature et tant la situation était ridicule. Ridicule mais mignonne il devait l’avouer. 

C’était aussi étrangement marrant !

Se voyant en train de foutre trois doigts dans le cul de Jaehyun qui lui croisait les bras et refusait de lui parler parce que lui ce qu’il voulait c’était son « gros pénis joufflu » ça rendait le tout plutôt cocasse. Jaehyun pouvait être très têtu et Taeyong savait que le seul moyen de le faire taire c’était de s’occuper de ses lèvres trop longtemps laissées à l’abandon. 

Le temps passa plus rapidement ainsi et Jaehyun fût totalement prêt une demi minute plus tard. Le plus jeune ne pouvait plus attendre et Taeyong était bien décidé à lui donner ce qu’il désirait tant. 

Il pénétra Jaehyun progressivement, tenant à être le plus doux possible et même si c’était trop lent pour le plus jeune, il n’eut pas l’occasion de se plaindre, étant déjà trop emporter par toutes les sensations qui l’atteignaient simultanément. Il tenait fermement son amant et avait engouffré son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et se délectant de tous les points contacts entre leurs deux corps.

Lorsque le plus vieux avait fini par être totalement rentré il attendit encore quelques instants avant de bouger. Il profita de cette tendre et douce étreinte qu’il partageait pour la première fois avec Jaehyun. Jamais ils n’avaient été aussi doux. Peut-être était-ce la maturité. Peut-être était-ce les retrouvailles. Il ne savait pas ce qui était la cause de toute cette douceur, mais ce qui frappa Taeyong était que jamais encore il ne s’était sentit autant à sa place que cette nuit-là, sur le sol de sa chambre, épuisé d’un journée harassante, assimilé au corps de Jaehyun et entouré de ses bras et de son corps brûlant s’opposant avec ses propres membres froids. Oui il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de son dongsaeng. 

Il démarra ses coups de bassin et après le second il ne put déjà plus contenir son premier gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement à vrai dire. L’antre de son dongsaeng était très serré et Taeyong n’avait plus senti cette sensation depuis plus de deux ans, il aurait pu en mourir de plaisir. 

La suite s’était déroulé rapidement comme lorsqu’ils avaient difficilement rejoint la chambre après avoir foutu le chaos dans le couloir. 

Après quelques minutes, Jaehyun s’était retrouvé au-dessus et avait pris les choses en main, il trouvait que Taeyong était trop prudent avec lui. C’était à cet instant que c’était parti en live. C’était devenu du sexe un peu brutal mais toujours romantique. Ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se toucher, de se tenir, de se caresser, de s’embrasser. Tout leur corps devait être en communion l’un avec l’autre, ils n’étaient pas simplement liés par la pénétration mais aussi par toutes ses petites attentions qui rendait cet instant magique et proche de la perfection.

Ensuite c’était Taeyong qui avait repris les commandes et qui s’était retiré pour se lever et venir plaquer Jaehyun contre sa commode. Si ce dernier voulait du sexe rapide et bon, Taeyong allait user de tout ce qui avait toujours su le satisfaire : c’est-à-dire ses légendaires coups de bassins. Désormais Jaehyun lui tournait le dos et se cambrait de manière provocatrice. Leurs respirations de plus en plus sonores se mêlèrent à leurs gémissements de plus en plus rauques et profonds. 

Enfin Taeyong atteint le spot si sensible de Jaehyun. En entendant le cri de pure luxure de son amant il n’en fût que plus motiver, il s’acharna alors sur cet endroit précis, ne le ratant presque jamais et littéralement envahi par ce plaisir foudroyant que lui procurait la pression du trou de Jaehyun. Ce dernier ne retint plus ses gémissements et ses cris, il se sentait presque venir et non d’un chien il n’avait jamais eu autant envie de jouir de toute sa vie, et il allait le faire. 

« Tae .. Je… Je vais venir », réussit-il à articuler plaintivement entre deux coups de bassin puissants.

Taeyong se retira de l’antre du garçon et le retourna. Il voulait le voir lorsqu’il jouirait, il voulait partager chacun de ses regards perdus, chacune de ses réactions intuitives et fébriles. 

Il porta le plus jeune contre un mur et le pénétra une dernière fois sachant parfaitement que cette fois ce serait la bonne. A nouveau cela se fit dans un gémissement commun désormais plus aiguë qu’aux débuts de leurs ébats. 

Jaehyun lui agrippait toujours fermement les cheveux et se tenait sur un meuble à sa droite pour un peu aider Taeyong. Il sentait l’explosion imminente dans le bas de son ventre et pour dire vrai, son corps ne pourrait plus supporter très longtemps les sensations extrêmes qui véhiculaient dans son corps depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses muscles tremblaient tous de fatigue, il était luisant de sueur -ce qui excitait encore plus son aîné- et il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. 

Puis se fût l’extase.

Il avait senti venir l’orgasme qui l’avait ensuite frappé de plein fouet. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du cri qu’il venait de lâcher, ne se souciant plus de réveiller que ce soit Jeno ou un mec habitant à vingt kilomètres de là. Il se laissa emporté corps et âme dans ce torrent violent d’émotions et de sensations.

Taeyong eut face à lui la plus belle image qu’il lui avait été donné de voir. Jaehyun n’était pas simplement beau lorsqu’il jouissait, c’était sa faiblesse et ses traits presque en détresse qui le rendait sublime. Il grimaçait un peu, sa bouche était un peu plus qu’entre ouverte et ses yeux fermement clos. Il fronçait les sourcils comme s’il faisait un mauvais rêve. Oui Jaehyun était sublime, encore plus lorsque son visage se détendit certainement encore un peu dans les vapes après avoir jouit sur leurs deux corps.

Taeyong engouffra son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, il était épuisé, maintenant qu’il avait honoré son dongsaeng, la pression redescendit et il fût soulagé. Il le tenait toujours contre le mur mais sentait de moins en moins ses muscles. Il avait lui aussi les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte sur l’épaule nue de Jaehyun. Il en aurait pleuré de ce soulagement ! 

Il ne s’en rendit pas compte mais c’est ce qu’il fit. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, puis se libera ; elle roula jusqu’au coin de son nez et finalement tomba sur la clavicule de Jaehyun. 

Ce dernier qui avait déjà repris à peu près ses esprits s’inquiéta d’abord se demandant s’il n’avait pas trop tiré sur ses cheveux où s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal. 

Il passa sa main amoureusement dans ses cheveux blancs et avec l’autre il caressa sa nuque. Pour Jaehyun, Taeyong était né d’un éclat de sensibilité brut. Le plus vieux le cachait, il ne se l’avouait pas, mais Jaehyun en était persuadé. Il avait toujours su déceler les pépites cachées, presque perdues de l’être et l’âme de son aîné. C’était de ces petits trésors qu’il était tombé amoureux. C’était de cette larme unique roulant sur sa peau trop chaude qu’il était tombé amoureux. 

Engloutie dans l’étreinte sécurisante de Jaehyun, Taeyong procura avec difficulté les derniers efforts dans ses derniers coups de bassin et enfin il se libéra de tout. De sa semence, de sa culpabilité, de sa tristesse et de tout son amour.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Il était désormais cinq heure trente. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, une nouvelle journée commencerait et une question viendrait à se poser. L’avait-il fantasmé ? 

Lorsque Taeyong avait joui Jaehyun avait su que le plus compliqué serait à venir. Il avait pris son hyung dans ses bras et ils ne s’étaient pas lâché pendant plus de cinq minutes. 

Ils étaient simplement restés là, nu, les cheveux en bataille, les corps encore humides. Ils humaient chacun l’odeur de l’autre, ils caressaient chacun la peau de l’autre. Ils ne savaient pas si c’était la maturité, ou si c’était les retrouvailles. Ils savaient juste que ce qu’ils venaient de vivre allait remettre en question bien des choses. Parce que ça ne coulait pas de sens. S’ils n’étaient pas en couple à l’heure actuelle il y avait une raison. 

Faire l’amour c’était instinctif, ça se passait sans être réfléchi. On faisait l’amour par amour.

Mais se mettre en couple était une tout autre aventure, cela se réfléchissait, cela se planifiait. Ce n’était pas instinctif du tout, encore moins pour deux hommes.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le lit deux places de Taeyong, ce dernier regardait le plafond tandis que l’autre le regardait lui. Ils étaient paisibles et calmes. Ils n’avaient même pas pris la peine de remettre leurs sous-vêtements. Ils avaient chacun passé une journée et une soirée fatigante. L’un avait travaillé pendant des heures et avait passé la nuit à se balader dans la ville avec un gamin sur le dos. L’autre avait d’abord cherché son père dans tous les bars de Séoul, s’était fait tabassé et avait passé des heures dans le froid de la ville à chercher désespérément son petit frère.

Tout ça lui semblait bien loin désormais.

La porte vitrée qui donnait sur un mini balcon commençait à laisser transparaitre quelques dessins lumineux qui caressait la silhouette de son hyung. Ca le rendait encore plus beau.

« On n’a même pas atteint le lit », chuchota Taeyong sous le ton de la plainte, brisant de son plein grès le silence reposant qui était né après leurs orgasmes respectifs. 

« On a toujours fait ça sur le planché de la salle de danse… Je me sens nostalgique maintenant », répondit pensivement Jaehyun en ricanant un peu. « D’ailleurs tant qu’on est dans les révélations, je te préviens que la prochaine fois c’est moi qui te prends hyung ! », finit par dire Jaehyun sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais sous-entendant tout de même quelque chose.

Taeyong détacha enfin son regard du plafond pour venir le poser sur son amant qu’il trouva à nouveau magnifique. Il sourit mystérieusement comprenant où le plus jeune voulait en venir. Jaehyun lui sourit en retour et vint poser sa main sur sa joue. Le brun le regardait avec beaucoup d’attention et caressait sa peau de son pouce avant de déplacer celui-ci jusque sur ses lèvres qu’il caressa elles aussi.

« On fait quoi maintenant Taeyong ? », demanda plus clairement Jaehyun en perdant son sourire et en reportant ses yeux sur ceux du blanc de cheveux.

A nouveau ce silence.

A nouveau ces yeux abyssaux et cette impression de rêver. 

A nouveau une question sans réponse.

Jaehyun ne s’en formalisa même pas. Il avait l’habitude et n’en voulait pas au plus vieux. Il était ainsi c’est tout.

Taeyong se leva en prenant son oreiller et sortit du lit. Jaehyun le regardait avec un peu de curiosité, observant sa démarche lente jusqu’au côté du lit. Sous le regard surpris du cadet, Taeyong se coucha au sol. 

Jaehyun détendit les traits de son visage et inspira un peu plus intensément. Il sourit et finit par le rejoindre avec la couette et son coussin. Il se coucha à ses côtés, mit le coussin sous sa tête et Taeyong vint de lui-même poser sa joue sur le torse toujours chaud de son dongsaeng. 

Le plus vieux vint poser sa main sur l’abdomen du brun et caressa ses abdos avec son pouce. Son regard s’était perdu dans le vide. Il pensait.

« Tu me trouves bizarre si je te dis que des fois je dors sur le sol ? », dit Taeyong. 

Jaehyun rigola doucement et garda son fameux sourire rayonnant avant de venir poser son bras sur le corps toujours froid de son amant.

« Tu n’es pas bizarre hyung… C’est parfois plus reposant de regarder le plafond et de réfléchir que de s’ensevelir sous la couette en essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil ». 

Taeyong posa un léger baiser sur le torse de Jaehyun. Il pensait et il pensa encore longuement ce matin-là. Le soleil s’était lentement levé, avait traversé la grande vitre de sa chambre et s’était posé sur leur peau frissonnante. 

Taeyong bailla et se dit qu’il était temps qu’il aille dormir. Il papillonna des cils et remonta un peu sur le corps de son cadet pour venir poser son visage dans son cou chaud qu’il lui avait tant manqué. Il gémit de fatigue tel un enfant tout en remontant un peu la couverture sur leurs deux corps. 

« Restes avec moi demain », marmonna-t-il les yeux fermés. « Restez tous les deux… », continua-t-il en faisant un peu la moue. « On pourra aller au marché de Noël avec Jeno… Tu pourras cuisiner aussi… ».

Il caressa l’épiderme du cou de Jaehyun du bout de son nez et respira encore et toujours cette fragrance agréable. 

« Tu m’as manqué Jae… Ne me laisses plus jamais partir loin de toi… », susurra-t-il l’air l’endormi. 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Taeyong s’endormit, ce matin-là plus serein que jamais.

Jaehyun lui avait la réponse à sa question.


End file.
